


Joined

by Izzycle



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Creampie, Dream Sex, M/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 10:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzycle/pseuds/Izzycle
Summary: Both Dion and Asra dream, not knowing that the other is real





	Joined

He had thought about how Asra looked many times, the thoughts filled with a mixture of guilt, and if he had to be honest - lust. Usually, Dion could shake the thoughts out of his mind, but this time is a dream... his mind reacting to the built up frustration Dion had been feeling that day while watching Asra work.

He is in a desert, empty landscape stretching before him, as he stands in front of a large pool of water. Only, it isn’t him - it’s him, but in Asra’s body.

“God...” Dion mumbles, watching the way the bronze skin glows in the sunrise, reds and oranges reflecting as he tenses the soft muscles of Asra’s lean body. Gulping, he runs a finger along one arm, the touch making him shiver, something he knew would happen if he were being touched by the real Asra.

For all that he does not feel guilty over being in Asra’s body - that doesn’t stop Dion from shaking slightly as he lifts the loose shirt over his head. He _had_ thought that Asra’s unbuttoned shirt left little to the imagination, but now that he can see his chest, or at least the imagination of his chest, Dion has to bite his bottom lip to muffle a moan.

“I... Fuck...” he turns slightly, looking at the way the muscles move in the reflection below, before watching himself run a finger down the smooth chest in admiration.

_Asra is so beautiful... if Dion looked at him like this... actually got to see Asra like this... he doubts anything would get done._

His hand roams further down, skimming across his stomach, and he starts to feel his cock twitch in response. He is becoming increasingly restless to take his, _no Asra’s_ , cock in his hand, and see how Asra looks while leisurely pumping himself. But he knew that he should be taking advantage of this moment, taking his time to roam Asra’s body while he could. Dion didn’t know if he would ever get this chance again.

A memory flicks into his mind, of when he came home from the market. He mustn’t have made enough noise to announce his presence, because when he went upstairs, Dion could hear Asra muffled through the door. Remembering the sounds, how they made him feel to hear, Dion moans at the memory - it coming out exactly as Asra’s had that moment. He had pressed against the closed door, frozen in place as he heard the small sounds of pleasure Asra had let out, sat on the bed - _their bed._ Dion knew he should have moved away, but couldn’t bring himself to. Enjoying the way he sounded too much, his face grew hot while he felt his muscles clench in response, throbbing intensely. He only managed to move away when Asra let out a particularly loud moan, and Dion found himself moaning in response. Clasping his hand over his mouth, Dion had gone downstairs as quietly and quickly as he could, so embarrassed over how worked up he had gotten.

But now? He let out the same noise he had heard, shuddering in response with a mumbled, “fuck”. This time he could touch himself over the noise, could hear it again, be the cause of it...

His hand is now dipping under Asra’s waistband, and meeting the eyes in the reflection in front of him. Dion pushes past them and palms Asra’s now fully hard dick.

“Hah-“ he breathes out, just the simple friction making him weak, legs trembling - but he wants to stay stood so he could watch as long as possible.

It isn’t long until the remaining clothes start to get in the way, and with a frustrated noise, Dion throws them off as quick as he can, almost falling over a few times in the eager-yet-clumsy way he is going about it. But soon enough, he is back in front of the reflection of himself, in Asra’s body, and wraps the bronze hand around himself.

He had no experience on what this felt like, but his imagination felt especially powerful right now, and he slowly moves the hand up and down the shaft, running his thumb over the small bead of precum on his tip, letting out a shocked noise when he found it felt surprisingly similar to when he does the same to his clit.

_How does Asra look when he cums?_

The thought pops in his head as he continues to work, and Dion lets out a sweet moan at the thought, the sound of Asra’s voice escaping his mouth shaking a smaller, “ah-hah-“ out.

The slow pace doesn’t last for much longer.

“Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck” it comes out as a quick rush as he speeds up his rhythm, feeling his stomach starting to clench lightly, “Oh gods. Asra...”

Dion never dares to moan Asra’s name out loud, even when he has been alone for some time, paranoid that Asra would come home and hear him.

_But here in his dreams, there is no chance, and he could mumble the name as a prayer all he wants._

The idea sends shivers down his spine, and he looks into the reflections eyes again, face blushing and tensed in a way that spurs him on faster.

“Asra... fuck - fuck you’re so- hah - so fucking gorgeous - fuck - I... nnnnf... I-I-I ahhh- fuck I wish I could - nnnf - wish I could make you look like this. Fuck... fuck I want - I want to do this to you - I-I-I want to see you when you - hah”

He’s mumbling incoherently, words spluttered out as they pop into Dion’s head, as he’s barely able to think over the rushes of pleasure he’s feeling. Outside of his dreams he is so much quieter, barely making a noise until he comes close, but here he loses some of his usual anxiousness and loses himself to the pleasure.

As he gets closer to cumming, all thoughts of pacing himself are gone through the intensity of what he’s feeling.

“P...please...” he whispers, “please... please Asra... oh gods... c-cum- hah - cum for me... please...”

* * *

Asra finds himself in a desert, barely recognisable from those of his travels, and he wanders forward, pausing when he sees a figure in the distance. Silently, he makes his way forward, curious to see who is here, and pauses when he sees himself, naked, and lost in pleasure.

He smirks, moving closer.

* * *

Arms wrap around Dion’s frame pinning down his arms and forcing his hands to work a lot slower, one hand wrapped around his wrist to control him.

Jumping, he tries to turn, but the body behind him curls in a way that he can’t turn his neck; his face blocked by the side of a head. But... he recognises the soft voice behind him.

“Mmm... I’d rather if you came first...”

Is this some sort of trick? Dion tries to turn again, but Asra’s hold on him - on Asra’s body - is too tight, before he lightly nibbles on Dion’s earlobe sending a shock down his spine.

_Somehow, Asra knew this is Dion, because who else would he dream of in this situation?_

“Hah-ahhh”, Dion’s hips spasm a little, but Asra is going too slow to bring him as close to the edge as he was moments before.

“A...Asra...?”

A low groan is let out in response, “I’d much rather hear _you_ be the one moaning my name, but I definitely can make do with this... don’t want to spoil your fun...”

Remembering that there is a reflection in front of him, Dion stops trying to turn, instead looking down to see the other figure draped around him. Two Asras; one blushing and shaking from pleasure, the other looking on mischievously, enjoying the show.

“I...Is - hah - is this r-r-real-l-l- ahhhhh. I’m sorryyyyy”

Dion struggles to get the words out, apologising to the other Asra for being seen like this, but unable to stop the moans in response to his touch.

“Shhh”, Asra kisses Dion’s neck sweetly, “this is a dream, isn’t it? Although... if you do want it to be real...” he smirks instead of finishing the sentence, and blows lightly where he had been kissing, speeding up his pace.

_If only it were real, if only he could be making the real Dion feel like this, be this close to him again._

“I want to see your cum face too, Dion...’ he whispers, speeding up even more, and the honesty mixed with the sudden change in pleasure causes a small moan to be let out of Dion as he grasps clumsily at the hips pressed behind him, body tensing.

“Can I see you handsome?” A soft kiss to his shoulder, meeting Dion’s eyes in the reflection of the pool, suddenly soft and vulnerable,

_...almost filled with love._

“But - ahhhh - but I don’t - h-have- ahhhh” his eyes squeeze shut, struggling to think through the pleasure, even more intense now that it isn’t him doing the work.

“This is a dream, you can have whatever you want...”

_A dream... of course..._

When he opens his eyes, Dion is now looking down at his own body, one of Asra’s arms wraps around his tattooed chest, while the other is still wrapped around his dick.

“That’s a good boy...” Asra’s breath tickles his ear, and Dion lets out a shocked groan, now unmistakably his own voice.

“I want to see you... ahhhh - though.... when you...”

The hand pauses, as Asra bites his bottom lip in thought, before spinning Dion around to face him, and draws him in for a passionate kiss. It’s sudden, and all Dion can do is moan when their lips touch - which Asra takes advantage of, tongue teasing along his bottom lip. Asra grabs his hips to grind his own arousal against Dion, the movements slow but clumsy as he lets out his own moan, and breaks off the kiss, “Is...Is this okay?”

Blinking up at Asra, blushing, Dion reaches up to wind his fingers into the fluffy hair, and pulls him back into a kiss as an answer.

No sooner, they are suddenly falling onto a bed, the environment changing to some unknown bedroom - or at least, unknown to Dion. Neither acknowledge it as Asra climbs over Dion’s body, one leg beside his hips and the other between his legs, still-hard cock pressing against his knee.

“Hahhhh-“ Dion’s hips spasm lightly at the friction, and Asra smirks against his lips, before more purposefully running his knee along the length.

Sitting up, Dion hooks his hands around the waistband of Asra’s trousers, and moves to pull off the shirt, “Can... can I?”

Nodding, Asra holds his breath, and Dion uses his shaking hands to lift the garment off, his fingers trailing along his chest, similarly to how he had been doing to himself previously. Asra unconsciously squeezes his eyes shut, so sensitive to the soft movements, trails of tingles being left wherever Dion’s fingers go

“Fffffuckkkkk...” he groans, as Dion leaves a small kiss on his stomach, “were you this careful when you were touching me, before?” He tries to say this light and mischievously, but when he meets Dion’s open eyes as he nods, it comes out more longingly that he had meant.

Grabbing the back of Dion’s neck, he pulls him into a kiss, before pulling away and tearing at his remaining clothes, almost as clumsy as Dion had done before.

He lays next to him, leg curling around Dion’s hip, pulling him as close as possible, “I want you so much...” Dion whispers up, before laying his hand on Asra’s chest, “I... I want to - if... if you’d want to.. erm... if you’d like to... or I could just... just touch you... or...”

For all this is a dream, Dion still is having difficulty fighting past his anxious nature, so he moves his hand slowly down, causing Asra to swallow.

“I’m.. happy to just... touch you... but...” Asra’s face burns as he looks down sheepishly, “but I... eurgh - I _want_ you... I want you in me” he lets out a shaky breath at the admission.

“O-okay...” Dion shyly smiles back, and he chokes at the openness in the face beside him.

_His dream must be fine-tuned to his wants, being able to fuck Asra like this had been on his mind many times, but he hadn’t dared to let himself imagine it properly._

“Okay? Okay!” Asra scrabbles up, barely believing his luck, floundering to the bedside draws next to him for some oil eagerly.

_It may have been a dream, but he hadn’t been so lucky as to imagine something like this since before... everything... and he missed it._

“What... what should I do...?”

_Right... they had never managed to pull off a spell to do something like this before, even real Dion would be a bit lost..._

“I...” he holds out the oil awkwardly, trying to figure out the right words to explain, when Dion lightly picks it up and uncorks the bottle.

Asra bites his bottom lip, blushing furiously, “I think... I... I’ll need stretching... a bit...” he chuckles nervously and Dion’s face burns in a similar intensity.

Dipping his finger in the oil, Dion looks up anxiously, “Tell me what to do...”

_Dion always liked being told how to do things, so eager to please, and his nerves significantly lessened if he knew he was doing what was wanted._

Leaning down, Asra kisses him softly, before flipping them over, so that Dion is now kneeling over him.

He grabs Dion’s left hand, bringing it above his head, fingers entwining, and he looks up, “go... slow...”

Nodding eagerly, when Asra spreads his legs slightly, Dion moves his middle finger to Asra’s entrance, pausing to look at him before very slowly pressing.

“Ah-hah!” Is Asra’s immediate response, hips lifting and fingers tightening against the hand they held, “yes that’s good... that’s...nnnf”

Reassured that it is okay, Dion continues to press in, until he reaches his second knuckle, before pulling out a bit, drawing out a small whimper. About to complain, Asra’s mouth clamps shut again, realising that he isn't pulling completely out, instead starting to move slowly back and forth.

_“Oh gods Dion, yes...”_

A small, shocked whimper comes from Dion in response to Asra moaning his name, and he looks up to see him biting hard on his lip trying to hold in any more noises. Asra smirks up at him.

“Dion... ahhhhhh- nnnnnfff-“ it started off teasing but soon turns into proper moans when Dion slowly adds his index finger alongside.

“Is this okay?”

Asra holds in a chuckle, because _of course_ Dion would ask that despite the very obvious positive reaction he is getting.

“Yes yes yes”, he tightens his hold again, “Fuck please don't stop, I want.. fuck... I don’t want you to stop... but I want - want you so bad - hahhhhhh fuckkkkk... oh fuck.... fuck _Dion_ fuck please...”

“Please what...?” Dion’s movements pause, panicking that he was doing something wrong.

“P-p-p-pleaseeeee! Fuck. Please.... please fuck me, please!”

Dion doesn’t respond for a few seconds as his brain processes this, his face burning, before he testingly moves pull his fingers out, and when he meets no resistance pulls them completely out.

“Wait...” Asra sits up, and reaches for the oil, pouring it onto his hand.

His movements are quick, hastily throwing the bottle away and wrapping his around Dion’s cock, “Just want to make sure you’re slicked up enough...” he smirks as Dion lets out a small moan at the touch.

Despite how desperate he is for this, Asra couldn’t help but watch Dion’s reaction to his movements for a few moments, mouth open as he pants.

Asra pulls away with a light final squeeze, and lays back down, pleased to get a reaction from Dion, something he wanted to engrave into his memories.

“Go slow...”

Nodding, “okay... slow...” Dion lets out a small, strained breath, anxiety filling him before he goes through with the big step.

“Are you sure...?” He whispers, meeting Asra’s eyes, who smiles softly up at him.

“Definitely.”

Pushing forward slightly, Dion’s arms shake underneath him, and Asra kisses the bicep next to his head, before his eyes flutter shut and he lets out a small moan.

“Ahhh” Dion lets out his own in response, hips spasming before he holds himself as still as he can.

“Fuck Dion... please keep going...”

“Really? It’s... I’m okay?”

Reaching up, Asra pulls him in for a rough kiss, “You’re perfect.”

Dion pushes the rest of the way, hands clenching in the bedsheets beside Asra’s head, and he looks down at the flushed and squirming body beneath him for a moment.

_This is... more than he could have ever imagined..._

Lost in the moment, Dion blinks a little, before groaning and starting to slowly thrust in and out.

_Fuck, he had never imagined... never.... it is even better than when Asra was just touching him..._

Dion is torn between hiding his face into Asra’s shoulder while he focuses on this feeling, and watching the beautiful expressions play across his face.

“Oh god Dion... if you... hah - if you keep this up... it’s not going to be long until you - nnnf - you see my face like you wanted to -“

Dion’s pace stutters a little in response, before he can find the rhythm again, “Really...?”

A wave of pleasure at the compliment flows through him, and his hands clench the sheets a little tighter.

Asra grabs onto his hips, and groans. “Yes, oh yes, keep going like this please!” His head tips up as his face scrunches up slightly “fuck... Dion.... c-can you.... can you cum in me...?”

Dion moans in response, choked slightly, “I - hah - asra don’t say things like that ahhh-hah- -ah- it makes me feel like -like I am going to cum instantly...”

_Another thing he hadn’t dare to think about, despite how much the idea turned him on. It never seemed possible that he would have Asra laying before him like this, let alone for him to..._

Asra’s eyes shoot open, and his hands tighten even more when Dion brushes against his prostate, the pleasure shooting through him instantly, “Please... I want it...”, he pauses when Dion moans and eyes squeeze shut, feeling his body start to tense, “Please!”

His voice starts to become a bit more flustered, feeling his own end coming soon, “please - hah- do it soon I - nnnf... I want you to... to see you c-cum in me before I do... and I’m.. c-closeeeee!”

Pleasure runs through Dion’s body at the admission, and he thrusts harder automatically, the image spurring him on.

_It had been something they had talked about before, the day that Dion would be able to do this to Asra, the idea spurring them on whenever they had sex, a part of semi-regular dirty talk, and for all that it is a dream, Asra is ecstatic that he could experience it._

Dion also desperately wants it, the idea of doing that making everything all the more intense for him, barely believing he is this lucky.

“Yes... okay... please... I-I’m close, Asra...”

“Yes! Yesyesyesyesyes, please!”

Asra wraps his hands around his cock, pumping to the beat which Dion thrusts into him, movements stuttering and clumsy as he gets closer too.

Almost too close, worried he would cum first.

“Fuckfuckfuckfukfuckfuck...” their eyes meet just before Dion reaches his peak, and he moans, louder than he had done previously, once those bursts of pleasure start.

Spurred on, Asra starts to move faster, trying to bring himself there, and he spasms right before he does, his face more beautiful and intoxicating than Dion had imagined it could be.

_Something Dion knew he’d think about for some time afterwards. Face tipped up in pleasure, shaking and flushed, as he cums on his chest._

Panting, their eyes continue to look at each other longingly as they come down from their high. Dion’s arms shake more noticeably and he curls up on his side, Asra automatically curling against him, hand reaching up to move his hair out of his eyes.

“Was my face okay then?” Asra asks once he catches his breath, and Dion laughs into his shoulder.

“It was amazing” is the whispered response, as they curl up and relax into the bed sheets, the world fading around them. Fading into a deeper sleep, their sleeping bodies are unconsciously curling up in bed together, until one will, sadly, move away.


End file.
